It has been demonstrated through testing and implementation that the use of wheel flange lubrication on rail vehicles saves fuel and reduces wheel and rail wear.
Many systems for applying flange lubrication have been designed, patented and marketed. Few of these systems have been shown to be reliable. To the inventors' knowledge, no on-board flange lubrication system has had success and acceptance in mainline freight application.
A flange lubricator system, regardless of the type of lubricant being used, must consistently place a proper amount of lubrication in the "crotch" of the flange--that is, in the area where the flange meets the wheel tread.
There has been some success in using on-board solid block lubricant systems in rail transit application, and some limited success in using stick lubricants in freight switch applications.
The freight railroad environment is a harsh and unforgiving world. Freight railroads desire a lubrication system that places no limitation on operations. They also desire a system which costs less to install and maintain than it might cost for the increased fuel consumption, wheel wear and track maintenance without lubrication. Some of the previous on-board designs have not been considered for use by freight railroads because they place restrictions on operations and, more commonly, would not survive in service for even a short time.
The lubrication system disclosed in this application is designed to be compatible with the operations of a mainline railroad, and is designed to apply accurately solid block lubricants in a precise manner with little maintenance.
On-board flange lubricant systems can be grouped into two categories: sprung and unsprung. Unsprung systems must endure great vibration without failing, and sprung systems must be able to follow accurately the vertical movement of the unsprung flange. Many on-board lubrication designs have failed to address the fact that many railroad wheel assemblies also have lateral movement with respect to the bearing journals or roller bearings.
The system disclosed herein applies solid block lubricant to the lead axle flanges and to the trailing axle flanges of four-axle and six-axle locomotives. As the lubricated wheel rotates, the lubricant is transferred to the gage face of the rail, when contact is present, as in a curved portion of track. Research and testing have shown that the lubricant is then "carried" back to the following wheels of the train. On tangent track lubricant is essentially not transferred due to very little flanging effect. The lubricant blocks are designed to maintain a specified lubricant "stripe" on the flange and, if the lubricant is not transferred to the rail, the block merely rides on the lubricant already present.
This system is to be used on locomotives which use the Hyatt roller bearing journal. The Hyatt roller bearing is used on the majority of freight locomotives in North America. The Hyatt bearing system is designed to permit lateral play in the wheel-axle assembly. Our unsprung system mounts on the inner cover plate of the Hyatt journal box. A floating arm is incorporated to follow the lateral motion of the wheel-axle assembly. The system of this invention is compatible with the operation of a mainline railroad, and is designed to apply accurately solid block lubricants in a precise manner with little maintenance.